


Hydrangea

by SundayZenith



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Heads up: Lily comes off as a bit nasty here, James is called Jimmy throughout this, Lily and snape friendship, a wild Harry appears, au where Lily is the potions professor at Hogwarts, au where james and lily are alive, headcanon heavy, snape is only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayZenith/pseuds/SundayZenith
Summary: Fictober days five and sixLily wants to invite her old friend over for dinner one of these days. James isn't too keen on the idea.





	Hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

> Hydrangeas can symbolize apology and gratitude for understanding, as well as heartlessness. Again, one super fitting but also not super Not fitting.
> 
> Fictober day five: "I might just kiss you."  
Fictober day six: "Yes, I'm aware. You're point?"

“You can’t be serious,” Jimmy laughed, shaking his untamable head of hair. He ran a hand through it, a habit from his schoolboy days that Harry was starting to pick up. It was endearing, when he did it unconsciously, instead of trying to make himself like a windswept peacock.

When she didn’t reply beyond pursing her lips, his playful smile dropped. “Oh, you  _ are _ serious.”

“You have your friends over all the time,” she said pointedly.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Jimmy held his hands up in mock defence. “Though in my defence, Peter, Rem, and Sirius aren’t total downright  _ gits _ like Snivellus. And they’re you’re friends, too.”

“It wouldn’t kill you,” Lily said slowly, “to use his name.”

“It might. You never know with him.”

Lily turned on her heel and walked right out of the kitchen. She heard Jimmy call her name, and a moment later, likely after checking the potatoes to make sure they don’t burn- she was always the better cook of the two, partially due to her specializing in potions, but Jimmy did most of the cooking since he didn’t work- he followed her out to the den. Harry, as if sensing discorce, looked up from the muggle wrist watch her sister had sent for his last birthday. It was fair too big and slightly worn looking- Lily strongly suspected that it had been Petunia’s husband’s at some point- but Harry seemed to love it, often excitedly reading out the time when entering and exiting a room.

Lily could feel herself soften at the sight of him. It was slightly embarrassing, but the only thing that stopped her from absolutely spoiling her boy rotten like Petunia seemed to be doing with her son, Dudley, was Jimmy and his friends, of all people, reeling her in.

“He’ll have other birthdays, Evans,” Jimmy had said while they shopped for his fifth, seeing the armful of books she was approaching the shop counter with. Even after being married for nearly six years, he still called her by her old surname. “No need to go through all of them at once.”

Remembering this, Lily couldn’t stop herself from ruffling Harry’s eternally messy mane (so much like Jimmy’s). “I’ll explain over dinner,” she said, knowing he’d likely try to find out what they were arguing over himself. Harry, she knew, had fully inherited both the Evans nosiness and the Potters general ability to get themselves into all sorts of trouble. For all his introvertedness (and, she could admit, lack of attentiveness most of the time), he could be an absolute stubborn menace when he wanted to know something.

Lily and Jimmy made their way to her office, and for good measure she cast the muffler spell she and Severus had come up with when at Hogwarts together.

“Okay,” Jimmy said, “You want to invite  _ the _ Severus Snape over for Sunday dinner.”

“Yes.”

“The one, you are aware, who hates me.”

“ _ Yes, I’m aware. Your point? _ ”

He paused and a small, fond smile broke out over his face. “You are _ cold _ , Evans.”

“I have to be,” she couldn’t help herself from quipping back, “They’ve got me teaching potions right by the dungeons. You have to adjust, otherwise the students would never learn over the chattering of your teeth.”

He laughed at that. “If you weren’t so mean,  _ I might just kiss you. _ ”

She rolled her eyes, though all the malice had sapped out of her. “He’s not so bad, you know.”

“Oh, he is,” Jimmy laughed again. He threw a hand over her shoulder, saying, “but I can be so much worse.”

“Let’s not put it to the test,” she said, and she couldn’t help but smile while saying it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-zenith


End file.
